1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a picture signal processing apparatus and method for converting picture signals input from a video camera, or the like, and, more particularly, to a picture signal processing apparatus and method capable of switching the picture signal converting mode to an appropriate mode in accordance with the picture signals received.
2. Description of Related Art
Multifunction computer peripheral apparatuses have been developed which are equipped with many functions, such as a facsimile function, a printer function, a scanner function, a copier function, and the like. Some multifunction peripheral apparatuses are further equipped with a video printer function for printing an image based on picture signals input from a video camera, a video deck, or the like.
The picture signals output from video cameras and the like, fall into two types: standard video signals, including odd and even number field signals, and non-standard video signals, including either odd-number field signals or even-number field signals, but not both. If the signals input to a peripheral apparatus, as described above, are standard video signals, the apparatus, after receiving odd and even-number field signals separately, combines the field signals by non-interlace processing, converts the signals into image data, and prints the image data. If the signals input are non-standard video signals, the apparatus, after receiving odd or even-number field signals, performs linear complementary processing on the odd or even-number field signals received, converts the signals into image data, and prints the image data.
Normally, standard video signals are output from a video camera, a video deck, or the like, for reproduction, and non-standard video signals are output from a video deck, or the like, for still-picture reproduction or from a computer game machine, and the like. The multifunction peripheral apparatus as described above, has a manual change switch for changing between different modes for converting the received picture signals. Depending on the state of the change switch, the apparatus switches the picture signal converting mode between interlace and linear complementary processing. Therefore, the apparatus requires a user to perform a troublesome operation, i.e., operating the manual change switch in accordance with whether the video signals to be input to the multifunction peripheral apparatus are standard video signals or non-standard video signals. Furthermore, it is rather difficult for a normal user to determine whether the video signals to be input are of standard or non-standard type. Therefore, the conventional multifunction peripheral apparatuses are not easy to use.
Accordingly, one aspect of the invention is to provide a picture signal processing apparatus and a picture signal processing method which eliminate the need for a user to perform a switching operation, by automatically switching the mode of converting received picture signals into an appropriate mode, in accordance with the picture signals.
According to this aspect of the invention, there is provided a picture signal processing apparatus including a reception device for receiving a picture signal, a conversion device for converting the picture signal received by the reception device into image data, an odd-number field determining device for determining whether there is an odd-number field signal in the picture signal received by the reception device, an even-number field determining device for determining whether there is an even-number field signal in the picture signal received by the reception device, and a conversion mode changing device for changing a mode of conversion into image data by the conversion device, on the basis of the determinations made by the odd-number field and the even-number field determining devices.
The conversion mode changing device may set the mode of conversion from the picture signal into image data for non-interlace processing, if it is determined that there are both the odd-number field signal and the even-number field signal in the picture signal, by the odd-number field and the even-number field determining devices.
The conversion mode changing device may also set the mode of conversion from the picture signal into image data for linear complementary processing, if it is determined that there is one of the odd-number field signal and the even-number field signal in the picture signal, by the odd-number field and the even-number field determining devices.
The picture signal processing apparatus may further include an indication device for indicating that there is neither the odd-number field signal nor the even-number field signal in the picture signal, if it is determined so by the odd-number field and the even-number field determining devices.
The picture signal processing apparatus may further include a printing device for printing an image based on the image data obtained through the conversion by the conversion device, and a print preventing device for preventing the printing device from printing, if it is determined that there is neither the odd-number field signal nor the even-number field signal in the picture signal, by the odd-number field and the even-number field determining devices. In addition, the picture signal received by the reception device may be a video signal.
Furthermore, if it is determined by the odd-number field and the even-number field determining devices that there is one of the odd-number field signal and the even-number field signal in the picture signal, the conversion mode changing device selects a linear complementary processing mode in a case where there is the odd-number field signal, but not the even-number field signal, and selects the linear complementary processing mode in the case where there is the even-number field signal but not the odd-number field signal.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a picture signal processing apparatus including a receiver unit that receives a picture signal, a converter unit that converts the picture signal received by the receiver unit into image data, an odd-number field determining unit that determines whether there is an odd-number field signal in the picture signal received by the receiver unit, an even-number field determining unit that determines whether there is an even-number field signal in the picture signal received by the receiver unit, and a conversion mode changer unit that changes a mode of conversion into image data by the converter unit, on the basis of the determination made by the odd-number field and the even-number field determining units.
The conversion mode changer unit may set the mode of conversion from the picture signal into image data for non-interlace processing, if it is determined that there are both the odd-number field signal and the even-number field signal in the picture signal, by the odd-number field and the even-number field determining units.
The conversion mode changer unit may set the mode of conversion from the picture signal into image data for linear complementary processing, if it is determined that there is one of the odd-number field signal and the even-number field signal in the picture signal, by the odd-number field and the even-number field determining units.
The picture signal processing apparatus may further include an indicator unit that indicates that there is neither the odd-number field signal nor the even-number field signal in the picture signal, if it is determined so by the odd-number field and the even-number field determining units.
The picture signal processing apparatus may further include a printer unit that prints an image based on the image data obtained through the conversion by the converter unit, and a print preventing unit that prevents the printer unit from printing, if it is determined that there is neither the odd-number field signal nor the even-number field signal in the picture signal, by the odd-number field and the even-number field determining units.
The picture signal received by the receiver unit may be a video signal. Furthermore, the printer unit may be an ink jet printer.
The picture signal processing apparatus may further include an odd-number field memory that stores the odd-number field signal in the picture signal received by the receiver unit, and an even-number field memory that stores the even-number field signal in the picture signal received by the receiver unit. The picture signal processing apparatus may further include a frame memory that stores the image data obtained through conversion by the converter unit.
According to still another aspect of the invention, there is provided a picture signal processing method that includes receiving a picture signal, of converting the picture signal received in the receiving step into image data, determining whether there is an odd-number field signal in the picture signal received in the receiving step, determining whether there is an even-number field signal in the picture signal received by the receiving step, changing the image data conversion mode into, based on the determinations made in the odd-number field and the even-number field determining step.
The apparatus and method of the invention concern switching the mode of converting picture signals into image data in accordance with the picture signal received, thereby eliminating the need for a user to perform a troublesome switching operation to switch the signal conversion mode.
If picture signals received include odd-number field signals and even-number field signals, the picture signals can be converted into image data by non-interlace processing. If picture signals received include either odd-number field signals or even-number field signals but not both, the picture signals can be converted into image data by linear complementary processing. Therefore, received picture signals of any of the aforementioned types can be converted into suitable image data.
If there are neither odd-number field signals nor even-number field signals in the picture signals, the indication device advises a user that neither of the signals have been received. This situation (i.e., neither odd-number field signals nor even-number field signals are received) may occur when the picture signal output apparatus is not connected to the picture signal processing apparatus, or when the outputting apparatus has an abnormality, or the like. Therefore, this structure provides a simple indication of such a failure to the user.
Furthermore, since the picture signals received are converted into image data in a processing mode suitable to the picture signals, it is possible to achieve a good-quality print regardless of what type of picture signals are received. In addition, if neither odd-number field signals nor even-number field signals are included in picture signals received, printing based on the picture signals is prevented, so that an unnecessary or useless printing operation will not be performed.